When using a spray washer during minimal ambient light is, the user cannot see with ease whether the area is clean or requires further washing. Many vehicles have hard to reach places, such as in the wheelbase, where dirt and mud accumulate and also extra light is required in order to see whether the dirty location is sufficiently clean. Thus, there is a need in the art for a convenient source of light when using washer.